Busy Night
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Kaisoo / fluff, comfort / PG / 1873 kata / Yang manapun penyebabnya, Jongin selalu punya cara untuk menenangkannya, dan semuanya selalu berhasil.


Kaisoo / fluff, comfort / PG / 1873 kata / Yang manapun penyebabnya, Jongin selalu punya cara untuk menenangkannya, dan semuanya selalu berhasil.

* * *

Tengah malam sudah lewat saat langit semakin gelap. Tidak pernah banyak bintang di daerah kota karena kalah dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala terus-terusan di bawah. Hanya bulan yang tetap setia menggantung di sudut langit, memantulkan cahaya matahari jauh di sisi lain angkasa, menerangi bagian bumi yang gelap.

Jongin yang masih lelap di kasur berguling ke sisi kiri badannya, tangannya direntangkan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, telapak tangannya mendarat di seprai yang dingin dan ketidakhadiran itu membuatnya terbangun. Pada awalnya, masih setengah bangun, ia hanya berkedip pada sisi kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sadar dan duduk dengan panik.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya tanpa sadar—suatu kebiasaan yang terbangun begitu saja setiap ia ingin Kyungsoo ada di sisinya tapi pacarnya tak ada di sana.

Ia mengayun kakinya turun dari kasur diikuti kaki yang lain, tangannya menyibak selimut dari badannya dan bergegas berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan, berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menghela napas lega waktu ia melihat Kyungsoo duduk di balik meja makan, ia mengetik di laptopnya dengan jarinya yang terlatih, ada bundel kertas tebal yang terbuka di sebelah laptopnya.

Kali ini Jongin menghela napas khawatir karena Kyungsoo terlihat tidak sehat, kantung matanya semakin tebal dan hitam dan kacamatanya sudah terlalu melorot di hidungnya. Ia baru mau memanggil pacarnya itu tapi kata-kata apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan mati di ujung lidahnya saat ia menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sedang menangis.

Ia sudah sering melihat Kyungsoo menangis, tapi yang ia lihat kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan hati, sampai ia bisa mendengar suara retakan di hatinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo menangis sampai wajahnya memerah, air mata mengalir sekali-sekali dari kedua matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dan kacamatanya sedikit berembun. Sepertinya ia belum sadar kalau Jongin sedang berdiri di depan kamar mereka. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik lepas kacamatanya untuk menyeka air matanya.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo," panggilnya lembut tapi ada kepanikan yang jelas di suaranya. Melihat pacarnya datang, bukannya diam, air mata Kyungsoo justru makin deras. Ia menepis tangan Jongin dari wajahya, lalu mengambil kacamatanya lagi dan berusaha memakainya lagi dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Setelah menghela napas khawatir, Jongin segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia membawa gelas itu hati-hati dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih terisak-isak. Jongin semakin sedih melihat jemari Kyungsoo yang gemetaran berusaha mengetik di laptopnya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menarik lepas kacamata Kyungsoo lagi. Pandangan yang diberi Kyungsoo padanya jelas tidak menyenangkan, tapi Jongin lalu memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti mengetik.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan," perintah Jongin tegas.

"Tidak, Jongin—"

"Stop, Kyungsoo. Kubilang stop," ulang Jongin, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat. Kyungsoo memilih menyerah dan diam di tempatnya. Begitu yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan melawan, Jongin memegang kedua lengan atasnya dan memutar Kyungsoo di kursinya sampai mereka berhadapan. Kyungsoo memang tidak melawan, tapi ia menangis lebih keras, kali ini menekan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya untuk menahan isakannya sendiri.

Karena Jongin orang yang keras kepala, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya lalu menangkup wajahnya di tangannya, memaksanya untuk menatap matanya.

"Tenang dulu, oke? Tenang. Atur napasmu, Sayang," ujar Jongin lembut dan Kyungsoo menurut. Melihatnya sulit mengatur napas karena ia masih sesenggukan, Jongin menyodorkan gelas yang baru ia isi dan membantu Kyungsoo meminumnya. Kyungsoo berusaha memegang gelas itu dengan tangannya, tapi Jongin tetap memeganginya dan memastikan Kyungsoo tidak tersedak. "Minum pelan-pelan. Telan satu-satu."

Begitu isi gelas itu habis, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih tenang, dadanya masih naik turun saat ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Jongin menyibak beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo yang jatuh ke matanya dengan penuh sayang, penuh kehati-hatian, seolah takut Kyungsoo akan menangis lagi kalau ia kasar sedikit saja. Sentuhan lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo meleleh, membuatnya merasa aman, membuatnya merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Jongin menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke kursi Kyungsoo. Ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo di tangannya lagi, lalu menciumi wajah Kyungsoo untuk menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia mulai dari kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup, turun ke pipinya, pindah ke mata yang satu lagi, turun ke pipi lagi, lalu lanjut ke bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak dalam dan bernafsu—hanya bibir dengan bibir, bergesekan satu sama lain, menyatu dan saling menyempurnakan seperti potongan puzzle yang dijadikan satu.

Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka, Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke pangkuannya dengan hati-hati sebelum memutuskan untuk menciumnya lebih dalam sedikit. Ia membuka mulutnya dan otomatis Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, satu tangannya naik untuk menggenggam rambut Jongin di antara jemarinya.

Kyungsoo menyukai kehangatan lidah Jongin di dalam mulutnya, itu membuatnya merasa dimiliki seutuhnya, membuatnya merasa hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang akan ada di hati Jongin selamanya. Ciuman itu tidak cukup lama untuk membuatnya terbawa situasi, tapi sudah cukup lama untuk membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa membedakan mana liurnya dan mana liur Jongin—semua bercampur begitu saja di mulutnya.

Jongin menarik lidahnya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan memberinya satu ciuman singkat di bibir sebelum benar-benar menjauhkan wajah mereka dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Wajah Kyungsoo menempel di leher Jongin yang masih sedikit wangi sabun dan ia menghirup bau itu dalam-dalam. Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo lembut dengan satu tangan dan mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengangguk di lehernya, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sekarang istirahat dulu, lanjutkan nanti saja."

"Tapi—" ujar Kyungsoo cepat, suaranya serak. Ia mendorong dada Jongin untuk melepas pelukannya agar mereka bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain. "Kerjaanku masih banyak, Jongin…"

"Sshh," desis Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, ia membenamkan hidungnya di rambut Kyungsoo yang tebal dan sudah memanjang. Ia suka bau sampo yang Kyungsoo pakai. "Istirahat, Sayang."

"Jongin~" rengek Kyungsoo sambil menggeliat sedikit. Jongin tertawa kecil, lega karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak menangis lagi. Pacarnya itu, selain saat sedih dan nonton anime, hanya menangis saat marah, lelah dan stress. Yang manapun penyebabnya, Jongin selalu punya cara untuk menenangkannya, dan semuanya selalu berhasil.

"Aku tahu kamu buru-buru, tapi istirahat 10 menit kan juga enggak dosa. Kalau aku enggak bangun, kamu mau kerjakan ini sampai pagi tanpa tidur?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," keluh Kyungsoo, dan Jongin tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu kalau ia sedang cemberut seperti anak kecil.

Jongin paham sekali kalau pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebagai akuntan publik selalu sibuk, tapi tiap bulan ada satu minggu di mana Kyungsoo harus mengaudit keuangan dari lebih banyak perusahaan dari biasanya dan hari ini adalah salah satu dari satu minggu itu. Di saat sibuk begini, Kyungsoo akan sering membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah karena tidak mungkin selesai di kantor. Ujung-ujungnya pasti sama saja: Jongin bangun di tengah malam untuk memaksa Kyungsoo tidur.

Setelah lama sama-sama terdiam, Jongin menahan punggung Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan dan lutut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu mengangkatnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung memegangi bagian depan kaus Jongin. Lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo ke sofa di ruang tamu dan berbaring di sana. Kyungsoo langsung meluruskan kakinya dan berbaring di atas Jongin yang terlihat lelah.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat Jongin sudah menutup matanya. Jongin memang normalnya tukang tidur, jadi wajar saja kalau ia sebentar lagi ketiduran. "Aku ingin kamu berhenti kerja."

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Jongin dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Seolah mengerti kalau Kyungsoo kaget, Jongin juga membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Maksudku," ujarnya dengan agak terburu-buru, "bukan sekarang…"

Penjelasan tiba-tiba itu menenangkan Kyungsoo. Aneh sekali kalau tiba-tiba Jongin menyuruhnya berhenti kerja sekarang. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka saling mendukung satu sama lain dengan sama-sama bekerja, karena kalau hanya salah satu yang bekerja, mereka tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk makan sehari-hari dan membayar tagihan bulanan.

Biarpun Jongin tidak memintanya berhenti sekarang, Kyungsoo tetap butuh penjelasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu terlalu sibuk. Lebih sibuk daripada aku. Aku sedih lihatnya, tahu," jawab Jongin. Biarpun ia mengatakannya dengan mengantuk, Kyungsoo tahu kalau pacarnya benar-benar khawatir padanya. "Nanti itu… aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi kalau aku sudah bekerja keras dan gajiku sudah dua atau tiga kali lipat gajiku sekarang, aku pasti akan membuatmu berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau itu 10 tahun lagi, gimana?"

"Um…" Jongin menutup matanya lagi. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu pindah kerja. Ke perusahaan lain, kek. Jangan jadi akuntan publik lagi."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menekan sisi kepalanya lagi ke dada Jongin, menikmati usapan tangan Jongin di kepala dan punggungnya. Pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan dan deadline yang ia punya tidak seimbang, makanya ia menangis karena ia takut gagal—ia takut tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat waktu. Biarpun selama ini itu tak pernah terjadi, tapi kekhawatiran itu tetap ada dalam diri Kyungsoo, menggentayangi pikirannya seperti hantu penasaran.

Di tengah-tengah gundah gulananya itu, datanglah Kim Jongin ke hidupnya dengan senyum ramah dan sentuhan lembut. Kata-katanya menenangkan, matanya teduh, membuat Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja di sisinya. Kyungsoo masih ingat saat Sehun mengenalkan mereka, mereka masih canggung dan malu-malu. Tapi entah kenapa seiring waktu berjalan, mereka semakin dekat, tahu-tahu pacaran, dan sekarang sudah tinggal bersama.

Menyenangkan. Hidup bersama Kim Jongin menyenangkan.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada Jongin pelan. "Aku harus lanjut kerja."

"Hah? Oh, iya."

Jongin berusaha membuka matanya dan menguap, ia diam saja saat Kyungsoo turun dari badannya dan berjalan ke meja makan. Setelah Kyungsoo memakai kacamatanya dan mulai mengetik lagi, Jongin juga turun dari sofa dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, melipat lengannya di atas meja dan mendaratkan wajahnya di sana.

"Ini jam 01.30," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya. "Aku beri waktu sampai jam 3, terus tidur."

"Tapi besok kalau kesiang—"

"Ssh, tak ada tapi-tapi," sela Jongin sambil mengangkat satu jarinya. "Besok aku yang masak, aku bangunkan kamu sebelum jam 8. Sekarang kerja dulu, nanti jam 3 bangunkan aku lalu kita tidur."

Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi lebih karena Jongin sudah mengubur wajahnya di antara lengannya yang dilipat. Ia tahu Jongin itu orang seperti apa, kalau dia sudah membuat keputusan dan tak mau dengar apa-apa, artinya itu sudah final dan ia tak terima penolakan. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya lebih ke atas hidungnya dan lanjut bekerja.

Di sela-sela pekerjaannya, sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang ia yakin sudah tidur. Kadang ia harus heran karena keberadaan Jongin di sampingnya saja sudah membuatnya sebahagia ini. Ia tahu betul kalau Jongin selalu giat bekerja dan mudah lelah, tapi sejak mereka mulai pacaran, tak pernah sekalipun ia protes soal Jongin yang tidur terus. Tak peduli sesibuk apapun, kalau Kyungsoo ingin ditemani, ia akan datang.

Ia akan datang, ia akan bertahan.

Biarpun Jongin selalu tidur saat menemani Kyungsoo, ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk terus bersama pacarnya itu, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dari tadi melirik-lirik, sih?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak di kursinya. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. Tapi dari matanya yang ujungnya tertarik itu Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sedang tersenyum jahil, jadi ia langsung menendang kaki Jongin di bawah meja.

"Kamu masih bangun!" rengek Kyungsoo kesal dan tawa Jongin pecah, tapi ia tidak bergerak.

"Nggak apa-apa," ujar Jongin santai, ia menutup matanya lagi. "Setidaknya itu berarti kamu cinta aku."

Tanpa peringatan, Kyungsoo memiringkan badannya dan menekan lengan atasnya di punggung Jongin untuk menahan bagian atas badannya. Dengan tangan yang sama, ia menyibak poni Jongin sampai pelipisnya kelihatan, lalu menekan bibirnya di sana. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, ia berbisik dengan suara yang begitu lembut sampai Jongin merinding,

"Aku cinta kamu."

* * *

A/n:Ah Kaisoo yang saya cintai ;_;

Saya gak peduli kalo di luar sana banyak shipper couple lain yang menentang couple ini, karena Kyungsoo emang direbutin semua orang sih (?)  
Maksudnya, liat deh Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo digebet, tapi sama Jongin juga caper. Dasar maruk. Jangan ganggu rumah tangga orang! (?)

Yaudah sih gitu aja.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
